The Love of the Just King
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: Edmund Pevensie/OC. Takes Place during VOTDT. What if another went to Narnia with Lucy, Edmund,and Eustace? I suck at summeries. Sorry. Movie verse.
1. Meeting Lucy and Edmund

Hello again! This is my first Narnia Fan-Fiction, so be gentle. Edmund is my favorite character, Peter coming up close second. Enjoy! This takes place during The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. PS: This is Movie-verse.

* * *

><p>The Love of the Just King<p>

A Chronicles of Narnia Fan-Fiction

Chapter 1: Meeting Edmund & Lucy

"Mother!" I groaned as we drove to the Scrubb home, where I am forced to go every other day because Mr. and Mrs. Scrubb paid my parents to have me be the only friend to their son, Eustace Clarence Scrubb. Eustace was a snobby little brat and I dreaded going to see him. He has no imagination and he hated the fact that I love fairy tales and fiction stuff. He was also way too uptight and he has no respect for me. He saw me as a servant but I couldn't saw anything to his parents because then, they will stop paying my parents and money is very tight for my family. "I hate going over to see Eustace!" My parents knew that I hated Eustace but they said that until Dad got a better job, I'd have to stick with it.

"I know, deary. But, Eustace's cousins are going to be staying with his family for a few months so maybe you could make friends with them as well." Mom said.

"If they're anything like Eustace then I will pitch myself off a cliff." I said. One snobby brat is bad enough but adding two more, that would make me go insane.

We arrived at the home of Hell. I got out and went to the door. I knocked on the door softly and I heard an unfamiliar female voice call "I've got it!"

The door opened and there was a girl about Eustace's age with pretty brown hair and a youthful face. She was smiling sweetly at me. Well, at least she didn't seem like Eustace.

"Hello. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely, her smile never leaving her face.

"Um.. I'm Alexis Hart." I said. Her smile faded a bit but she perked up.

"Oh, yes. Aunt Alberta said you would e coming today. Do come in." I walked in and smiled at Mr. Scrubb.

"Good morning, Mr. Scrubb." I said. Harold Scrubb intimidated me. He looked up from his paper and nodded.

"Hello, Alexis. Eustace is upstairs." He went back to his paper.

"Yeah, time to go face the devil." I muttered under my breath. The girl giggled.

"Aunt Alberta said you were Eustace's friend, but I can tell that it wasn't by choice." She said in a whisper.

"You have no idea." I said, walking upstairs with the girl.

"Oh, I'm Lucy Pevensie, Eustace's cousin. My brother, Edmund is here too. Would you like to meet him? He seemed like he wasn't going to like you since you're Eustace's friend but when he finds out that it wasn't by choice, he'll warm up to you." Lucy rambled. She blushed. "You'll have to excuse him if he's a bit rude at first. He hates Eustace and he has a short temper."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Lucy." I smiled. I can tell that she and I were going to get along. I knocked on Eustace's door and I heard his snobby voice say, "Come in." I opened the door and I saw Eustace on his bed reading a boring book of law. Then, I saw a boy with dark brown hair and a glare on his face. He was glaring at me, but I just smiled at him, taking him by surprise. He was very handsome. He looked strong and almost kingly. He narrowed his brown eyes at me.

Eustace spoke, causing me to glance at him. "Hello, Alexis. I am greatly sorry for my cousins' untimely intrusion." He said, glaring at Lucy and the boy, who I assumed was Lucy's brother Edmund. I didn't know why he glared at Lucy. She seemed lovely to me.

"I do not mind. I was dying to meet someone new, Eustace. I've been lonely lately." I said with a smile and walked over to Edmund. He looked surprised that I wasn't sneering at him. I held out my hand. "Hello. I'm Alexis Hart. Who might you be?" I said with a polite tone.

He shook my hand hesitantly. "Edmund Pevensie. How much is Aunt Alberta paying you to be Eustace's friend?" How rude. But, he probably meant it to be an insult. He didn't mean to state a fact.

"Edmund!" Lucy said sharply.

"Enough to keep my family together." I said. He looked shocked at what I said and then looked sorry.

"Sorry about that." He muttered.

"Its perfectly fine." He looked relieved.

"I am still here, you know." Eustace said, looking annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Don't remind us." Edmund said. I giggled. Finally, someone who hated Eustace as much as I did. Edmund smiled at me.

"Alexis, orphans," Eustace said. Edmund tried to punch him but I gently held his arm. He didn't look too happy about that but he calmed down. "I would like some alone time. Please leave." Eustace said, shooing us away.

"Very well, Eustace." I said, walking out with Edmund and Lucy. Lucy and Edmund led me to a small room which I assumed was Lucy's room. Edmund sat down on the floor, Lucy sat in a chair and I just stood awkwardly at the door.

"Alexis, you can sit by me if you want." Edmund offered. I sat down next to him and the two siblings started drilling me with questions about me. It never got too personal and we ended up doing 30 Questions. Edmund and Lucy told me about the world of Narnia. The story seemed so real, they described it so well. I told them that I would be delighted to join them if I could. Lucy looked happy and Edmund said he hoped I would come over more often. I asked him why, and he said that I was much better than Eustace. That made me smile.

Aunt Alberta came to the door. "Alexia! Your father is here!" She said. I scowled. I hated when she said my name wrong.

Edmund stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. I giggled.

"I'd love to. Bye." I said, leaving the room.

Daddy was waiting in the car and I told him all about what I did with Lucy and Edmund, except for Narnia, because Edmund and Lucy said to keep that a secret.

I was going to enjoy the next few months, that was for sure.


	2. The Painting

Hello! I'm back! Thank you so much to Alexandra the Dreamer, Azula Malfoy, and BeckyBoo12221 who all reviewed to Chapter 1. You guys are great! Now, on the story!

* * *

><p>The Love of the Just King<p>

Chapter 2: The Painting

It's been more than six months since I met Edmund and Lucy and I have been enjoying those months a lot. Lucy and I were best friends by Day Two and Edmund and I have been growing closer to each other with every passing day. I've been crushing on him for a while now.

Anyways, I was helping Edmund and Lucy at the market. I was getting the fruit that Mrs. Scrubb wanted and I noticed that Edmund had disappeared. I looked around and I noticed that he was going into the building where you could be enlisted into the army. I sighed. He was dying to be fighting for something again.

"Lucy," She turned to me. "Your brother's at it again."

Lucy sighed. "Come on." She said, pulling me into the building.

We went into the enlistment room and we saw Edmund at the front of the line.

"Are you sure you're eighteen?" The soldier at the desk asked Edmund.

"Why? Do I look older?" Edmund asked. Edmund gave the soldier Mrs. Scrubb's ID book and the soldier looked like he was trying to keep a straight face.

"Alberta Scrubb?" he asked.

"It's a typographical error. It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb." Edmund said.

Lucy and I choose this moment to appear. "Edmund?" I caught his attention, along with the men looking to be enlisted as well as the soldiers in the room. Quite a few gave me hungry looks – which I ignored. "You're supposed to be helping your sister and I with the groceries." I pointed out.

Edmund was upset that Lucy and I ruined his chance of getting into the army and a chubby guy behind Edmund laughed.

"Better luck next time, eh, squirt?" he said, ruffling Edmund's hair. The soldier sighed and handed Edmund the ID book. Edmund looked at us in annoyance.

"You girls have the worst timing." He said.

"Edmund, you're too young to be in the British army. This isn't Narnia." I said gently, taking his hand and squeezing it. He calmed down.

"I know." He said. Then, he remembered what the boy called him. "Squirt?" He said. Here comes a rant. "He barely had two years on me! I'm a king." He took the box I was carrying – which was making my arms tired – and placed it on his bicycle. "I've fought wars and I led armies!"

"Not in this world." Lucy said. I knew that Edmund just wanted to go back to his real home, but for now, he had to accept that he wasn't King Edmund the Just here.

"Yeah. And I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb! As if anyone deserved such a name."

I sighed. This boy was so stubborn. "Edmund, I want to go to Narnia just as much as you do, but until we can, we have to be patient." Edmund had told me that he would bring me to Narnia, even if he had to kidnap me.

I saw Lucy looking past Edmund and I saw her tuck a strand of her hair behind her hair.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked.

"N-nothing." Lucy said, clearly embarrassed. "Come on then!" she said, taking off. I looked behind me and I saw a soldier flirting with a random girl. Oh boy. Lucy was at the age where she was starting to notice boys, but at that age, boys don't notice girls. I remember going through that stage. To be honest, when I realized that I was crushing on Edmund, I went back into that stage.

We went into the house and I saw Mr. Scrubb reading the paper.

"Hello, Uncle Harold. Alexis and I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again." Lucy informed her uncle as she took the groceries into the kitchen. Edmund had taken the groceries I was carrying and took them into the kitchen. I took off my coat and looked through the mail.

Lucy continued speaking to her uncle. "Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta's on her way home." Lucy said, taking off her coat. Mr. Scrubb didn't respond, nor give any sign that he had heard her. Now I see where Eustace got his rudeness from. "Uncle Harold." Lucy repeated, a bit annoyed.

I looked up and I saw Edmund sticking his tongue out at Mr. Scrubb. I giggled and he looked at me with a smile.

"Father!" The voice of Eustace came from the stairs. "Edmund's making faces at you." Edmund turned to Eustace and Eustace shot a spit-ball at him.

"Why you little!" Edmund growled as he went to hit Eustace.

"Father! He's gonna hit me!" Eustace exclaimed. I saw an envelope that was addressed to Lucy and Edmund. It was from Susan Pevensie!

"Edmund!" I exclaimed. Edmund and Lucy looked at me and I held up the letter. "Susan sent you a letter!" I said, smiling as the two siblings grinned.

Lucy took the letter and pulled me and Edmund into her room. She opened the letter and read it out loud as Edmund sat on her bed and I sat down on the floor beside Edmund's legs.

_Dear Edmund and Lucy, _

_I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure, though nothing like our times in Narnia. America's very exciting, only we never see Father. He works so very hard. I do hope that Alexis is well. Mother is very happy that you have a friend there. She seems very kind and I do wish to meet her when we return. I was invited to the British Consul Tea Party by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. it seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult. Times are hard. Mother hopes that the two of you won't mind another few months in Cambridge._

At that point, Lucy had stopped reading. "Another few months?" She exclaimed. I knew that she hated it here as much as Edmund did. She just did a better job at hiding it. "How will we survive?" she asked.

Edmund – who had gotten up to stare at a painting – sat back down and took the letter from Lucy. "You're lucky. At least you've got your own room, I'm stuck with Mullet Mouth." He said angrily.

Lucy looked at me. "Not that you aren't enjoyable to be around, Alexis." She added. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures." Lucy said miserably.

"Yeah. They're the eldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much." Edmund huffed, laying down on Lucy's bed. I sighed and I felt Edmund playing with my hair.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Lucy asked.

Edmund sighed in annoyance. Lucy has been asking that same question for the past five months and both Edmund and I have been getting tired of it.

Edmund suddenly stood up, making me get to my feet as well. "Lucy, Lexi, have you seen this ship before?" Edmund asked, looking at the painting that he was looking at earlier.

I looked at the painting and I saw a small ship.

"Yes," Lucy smiled, looking at the painting. "Its very Narnian-looking, isn't it?"

"Narnia has ships like that?" I asked in curiosity.

"Nope." Edmund answered, grabbing my hand. "But, if there were any Narnian ships, that's what it would look like." He turned back to his sister. "Just another reminder that we're here and not there."

"_There once were two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes._" Eustace said from the doorway.

"Please let me hit him!" Edmund begged Lucy and I, starting towards Eustace.

I grabbed his arm and held him back. "Edmund, he isn't worth it. Besides, he's only doing this to get you in trouble." I soothed him. I turned to glare at Eustace. "Eustace, you are a simply awful poet." I said coolly.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund growled.

"My house. I'll do as I please. You're just guests." Eustace sneered. "Pardon me, Alexis." He added, making me roll my eyes. Edmund, Lucy and I looked back at the painting. Eustace kept running his mouth faster than a cheetah running at full-speed. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund said.

"Guys, it looks like the water's actually moving." Lucy said, sounding awed.

"What rubbish! See, that's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours." Eustace stated. Couldn't he tell that no one cared about his opinion?

"_There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless._" Edmund said, mocking Eustace's earlier rhyming. Lucy smiled and I giggled.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sort that become a hideous burden to people like me who read books of real information." Eustace ranted.

Edmund was not happy, just putting it mildly. "**Hideous burdens**?" he demanded. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here! I've got a right mind to tell you father that it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Liar." Eustace denied.

"Oh really?"

As Edmund was fuming, Lucy and I were staring at the painting. The ship in it was moving!

"Edmund, the painting!" I said, trying to get his attention.

Edmund didn't hear me. He was consumed in the fury he's been suppressing for months now. "I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them." He said smugly.

"Ugh!" Eustace groaned. "I'm infected with you!"

The water from the painting sprayed Lucy and I, making the both of us gasp. It sprayed Edmund and Eustace too, catching their attention.

"What's going on here?" Eustace demanded.

"Lucy! You think it's.." Edmund said in disbelief.

"It's some type of trick! Stop it or I'll tell mother!" Eustace yelled. "Mother!" Then, he took the painting, which was now gushing out water. "I'll just smash it!"

Edmund, Lucy, and I tried to stop him. "Eustace!" I screamed.

"Stop it Eustace!" Lucy and Edmund yelled.

"Get off of me!" Eustace ordered, dropping the painting, which started filling up the entire room with water. Edmund grabbed my hand since he knew that I wasn't that good of a swimmer. The walls of the room, along with all of the furniture disappeared and Edmund helped me get up to the surface. I gasped and looked around. We were in the middle of an ocean and the ship from the painting was coming right at us.

* * *

><p>I really suck at suspence scenes. Please review! Thanks!<p> 


	3. The Dawn Treader

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Love of the Just King<p>

Chapter 3: The Dawn Treader

I watched the ship in shock and then, I felt Edmund pulling on my arm.

"Alexis, swim!" he yelled. With me trying to stay near Edmund, we started swimming away from the ship. Then, I was grabbed by someone. I screamed.

"It's alright! I got you." I turned to see a boy about Edmund's age with black hair. I was surprised and tried to swim away.

"It's alright, Alexis!" I heard Lucy call to me. "You can trust him! He's with Caspian!"

"Come along milady." The boy said as he helped me over to a platform where they were hoisting up Lucy and a man who I assumed was Caspian onto the deck. They lowered the platform again and the boy helped me on. "Hang on." He said, slipping an arm around my waist to keep me from falling. We got onto the deck and he wrapped me in a towel. Lucy came over and grabbed my arm.

"That was thrilling." Lucy said to Caspian.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked.

"I have no idea." Lucy said. "Um.. Caspian, this is my and Edmund's friend, Alexis. Alexis, this is King Caspian." She introduced us.

I curtsied respectfully and smiled. He seemed very kind.

"Caspian!" I heard Edmund call. Caspian smiled again and went over to Edmund.

"Edmund. It's great to see you."

"Did you call for us?" Lucy asked.

"Not this time."

"Well, whatever the case, it's great to be here." Edmund said.

We heard a yell and we turned to see Eustace flailing around, causing a giant mouse to fly off of him and end up near us. I screamed and hid behind Edmund. I was scared of mice. The mouse looked at me in surprise.

"Have I done something wrong?" It SPOKE!

"Uh…" I said. "Sorry. I'm just scared of mice." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Oh he won't hurt you. Unless, you were the enemy of course." Caspian assured me.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy said.

The mouse – Reepicheep – bowed to Edmund and Lucy. "Your majesties."

"Hello Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. But first, what to do with this hysterical interloper?" He pointed to Eustace who was coughing out water.

"THAT GIANT RAT TRIED TO CLAW MY FACE OFF!" Eustace screamed.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir!" Reepicheep corrected him.

"It talked! Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" Eustace was hysterical, no doubt.

"He always talks." A man behind us said.

"Actually it's getting him to shut that's the trick." Caspian said.

"Your Highness, the moment that there is nothing to be said, I promise you I will not say it." Reep told Caspian.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PRANK THIS IS BUT I WANT TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Eustace screamed.

"Perhaps we can throw him back in?" Reep suggested. I actually considered it and so did Edmund. Lucy did not approve.

"Edmund! Alexis!" She said sharply.

I turned to Caspian. "Do you think we can without her noticing?" I asked him. Caspian laughed.

Eustace was still screaming like a freaking Banshee. "I DEMAND TO KNOW JUST WHERE THE BLAZES AM I!" That boy had quite a set of lungs.

A minotaur answered him. "You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." He said.

Eustace fainted before the minotaur was done talking. Everyone laughed except for Lucy and the minotaur.

"Was it something I said?" The minotaur asked Caspian.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Men!" Caspian called to his crew. "Behold our castaways: Lady Alexis, Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia!" Everyone bowed to Edmund and Lucy and since I didn't know what to do, I curtsied.

"Come. You three will catch a cold if you don't change into something drier." Caspian said, leading us to a cabin. "Lucy and Lady Alexis, this is your room. It's the best I have."

"It's alright." I said. Lucy nodded.

X=X

After Lucy and I were dressed into better clothes (shirts and pants since there weren't any dresses and their easier to move around in), we went to Caspian's quarters. Edmund was there already, dressed similar to Caspian. I looked around the room in awe. It was wonderful. Something that really caught my attention was a golden shield that had a loin in the center of it. Lucy went over to it and smiled.

"Aslan." She said. Then, she went over to where a bow and arrow quiver lay. "Susan's bow and arrows."

"Lucy." Caspian said, holding out a box with a dagger and a cordial of a red liquid.

"My healing cordial and dagger." Lucy said happily, reaching for them, but hesitated. "May I?"

"Of course. They're yours." Caspian said.

"Peter's sword!" Edmund was looking at a sword that looked like something that a high king would carry.

"Yes. I looked after it as promised. Here," Caspian held the sword out to Edmund. "Hold it if you wish."

"No, no. It's yours. Peter gave it to you." Edmund refused.

"I did save this for you though." Caspian went to a cabinet and pulled out… a flashlight, which he tossed to Edmund.

"Thanks." Edmund laughed, turning it on.

"Lady Alexis." Caspian turned to me. "I do have something that I believe would be of use to you." Caspian brought out a sword that had a golden handle. "this is a very special sword. You will have to be taught how to use it…"

"I know how." I interrupted.

"Oh really?" Caspian looked surprised.

"I fence." I said.

"Well, since you fence against girls, I bet you can't even take on the worst swordsman anywhere." Caspian taunted.

My eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" I demanded. He did not just call me weak.

"You heard me."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you haven't had a decent opponent since you became king, so you can't be any better than that." I taunted. I had a very competitive side.

"Care for a duel, _girly_?" Caspian asked, liking how competitive I looked.

"When?" I asked.

"Now!" Caspian yelled as he unsheathed his sword. He ran up to the deck and I ran after him. The men stopped what they were doing and laughed when they saw me with my sword out. It was lighter than I thought it would be.

"Come Alexis!" Lucy cheered.

"Come on Lexi!" Edmund cheered.

Caspian and I just circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ladies first." Caspian said.

"Pain before beauty." I said back.

"Come on, Caspian!" a random man said, causing Caspian to look away. I used this to my advantage and attacked.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! Sort of. Review please.<p> 


End file.
